


Feminine Wiles

by TheLordGreen



Series: née Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Men say many things about Narcissa Black Malfoy.





	Feminine Wiles

Men called her frigid. Men called her arrogant. Men called her a prude.

When they thought she couldn’t hear, they called her a bitch.

She was all of those things. And none.

Narcissa Black held her head high and kept her mouth shut. Let them speak.

When she became Narcissa Malfoy née Black, well. Men didn’t stop calling her names. But now, with a wicked smile and nails like talons and a few whispered words to the man that adored her, the man that called her gorgeous and goddess and worshiped her, those men found themselves in wicked straits indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticisms and comments are always appreciated. Feel free to yell at me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
